


Angels & Demons

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: Changmin is Jaejoong's angel. Yunho is Jaejoong's demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is purely innocent. sorry to dissapoint u

 

Jaejoong took another gulp of cold water as Junsu bent down the fridge, looking for whatever it was in the bottom. Bottom. Bottom. Butt. Junsu’s butt. Plump, juicy, like fuking peach. He would love a taste.

 

It was not a new thing for Changmin. “He’s your brother.”

 

He knew Jaejoong could not hear him, but could feel it in his heart. Or his brain. Changmin didn’t know it worked with his human.

 

“Step brother.”

 

Yunho smirked. He was playing with his long mahogany stick, swirling the big black pearl on the edge with his long fingers.

 

Changmin was sitting on the kitchen counter, folded his long legs. His back twitched and two feathers flied down. When he was agitated, his wings would threaten to spread out. But he would not let Yunho’s stupid little argument got over him.

 

“Hyung, did you see my tumbler?”

 

Changmin’s eyes were still on Jaejoong, waiting his answer.

 

“No. Yes. No. I mean-“ Jaejoong gulped again.

 

Junsu looked at him curiously.

 

Jaejoong left to his room, hands wiping the sweat on his face, smudging his thick eyeliner.

 

Yunho gave Changmin a look. “You’re not winning yet.”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “It’s not about keeping score.”

 

“Aw, but it won’t be fun, then,”

 

Changmin jumped off the counter, his bare feet touching the floor. From the opened window, he jumped out and spread his wings, flied to the sky.

 

 

*

 

 

Every human had their own angel and demon. Both of them were working side by side, keeping their human in a good balance.

 

Yunho was more than five thousand years old, while Changmin was a little more than seven hundred. Jaejoong was Changmin’s first human. He thought it was unfair to pair him up with Yunho, who was older and more experienced. Changmin wondered if his father was cheated on by Lilith.

 

He ended up with Yunho anyway, who, at their first meeting, took his hands and kissed it.

 

His wings spread in reflex, and Yunho lips left a burning sensation on his skin.

 

“You have the most beautiful wings I ever seen.” Yunho commented, before looking down to baby Jaejoong. “You should cry, brat, or they will think you’re sick.” He bumped Jaejoong’s little nose with the pearl on his stick, and the baby cried. The doctor looked more relaxed and the nurses congratulated his mother.

 

Okay. So. Did Yunho save Jaejoong’s life?

 

This demon was not that bad after all?

 

He eyed Yunho as the demon was watching Jaejoong being held by his mother. He was only wearing long, black coat, fell around his knees. Changmin could see the skin on his chest to his stomach, and when he stretched, he could count the bone on his ribs if he looked closely. Yunho’s trousers were tight, cladding his thick thigh, a little lower, his high black boots were laced neatly. Every step with that boots were loud, but no human could hear it.

 

They were created as opposite, so did their appearance.

 

Changmin’s shirt was softer than silk and lighter than cotton. Some angels prefer to be topless, but he was uncomfortable baring his body for his first assignment. Long, light cloth was wrapped around his waist, down to his ankles. He preferred to be barefooted, as he hated sounds made by footwear.

 

Once Yunho left the room, finally Changmin could take a good look at Jaejoong, and he had a vision of how this man would group up.

 

“Let’s work well together, Jaejoong-ah.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was noisy. His boots were noisy. Every knock of his stick was noisy. But it also notified Changmin when the demon was around.

 

Jaejoong was fifteen, one of his senior was selling drugs to him.

 

“No, no, no, no. You don’t know what’s in it. It might kill you.” Changmin said, a little panicked.

 

“What’s in it?” Jaejoong asked the older man.

 

The man shrugged. “Nothing weird. I’ve tried.”

 

“You will lose a lot of money, and it might be just detergent powder, you will never know, Jaejoong-“

 

“It’s real cocaine. Pretty good quality too, I see…” Yunho took a close look to the small plastic bag.

 

“So you want it or no? I have another client, you know.” The man tsked, he kept checking on his phone.

 

Jaejoong’s fist clenched in his pocket, holding the money tightly.

 

“Forget it kid. A new buyer just offered me more money. Better luck next time.” And the man left.

 

“Oh. Is your father in this?” Yunho looked at him sarcastically as Jaejoong just missed his first drug experience.

 

Changmin scoffed. “Like your mother never got involved in his life,”

 

Jaejoong was sixteen. Too sexy to passed, too young to care.

 

And Changmin could only sigh, watching Jaejoong naked on a stranger’s bed, skin so pale and body so skinny. “At least wear a condom.”

 

“Yeah, let’s not kill our human with embarrassing disease.” Yunho used his stick to push away the man who was about to fuck Jaejoong bare.

 

The man fell to the side, saw a condom on the bed sheet, and used it before fucking Jaejoong.

 

Changmin’s eyes widened. “Did you just- so you actually can- you have effect on another human?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer but just smirking like usual.

 

“Is it because… you’re old?”

 

“Yes.” Yunho replied flatly.

 

Changmin wondered if he partly lying.

 

 

*

 

 

It was never about keeping score, Changmin knew. But Jaejoong was too far gone and Yunho was winning.

 

His parents got divorced, his mother too drunk to care, and he did whatever for his emotional outlet. Mindless drinking, uncountable fucking, needle, needle, needle. He had snorted kilograms of cocaine, gotten from his sugar daddy.

 

“Don’t you proud of our little baby? He can live a luxurious life by selling his body.” Yunho acted as he was wiping his happy tears.

 

Changmin even refused to let his feet touched the dirty, damp floor. He just watched from above, how Jaejoong wiped his nose from any excess powder after he threw up in the public toilet.

 

There was loud banging on the door.

 

“Take your time, Jaejoong-ah, it’s not a cop.” Yunho patted Jaejoong’s back.

 

“Oh sweet fucking god what the fuck-“ Jaejoong cursed and hissed as the banging did not stop. He ran out of patience and opened the door.

 

The old man outside the toilet was also upset. “Why are you taking so long? Don’t you- are you using drugs?” he noticed Jaejoong’s unfocused condition, nose red, eyes teary.

 

“Shut. The fuck.” Jaejoong was pushing the man away, and he slipped on the floor, fell down. Jaejoong kicked him with no mercy, leaving the old man curled in, trying to cover his face and body.

 

“Jaejoong, stop,” Changmin flied closer to Jaejoong, trying to hold him back. “Stop!”

 

There was red on the floor, the old man was coughing blood.

 

“Stop!” Changmin was praying, begging to his father. Please. Please. Please.

 

Jaejoong’s phone was thrown somewhere to the corner. It blinked, there was an incoming call. Yunho’s eyes caught the caller name. It was Jaejoong’s mother. His eyes went to Changmin, mumbling a prayer as he tried to prevent Jaejoong to hurt the man even more.

 

The angel was desperate. Almost crying.

 

Yunho hit Jaejoong’s phone with his stick, and it bumped into Jaejoong’s boots.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes were still blurry, but he noticed the sudden brightness from the floor. It was his phone. There was a call. And before he could think, his finger was swiping over it.

 

“Jaejoong-ah…”

 

Jaejoong cried. “…umma?”

 

“Please come home.”

 

Jaejoong closed his eyes, but his tears still rolling down his cheeks. He left.

 

Changmin was following him.

 

Yunho checked the victim on the floor. “I guess your angel was also praying hard, huh?”

 

The man was still alive, Jaejoong broke some of his bones, but he did not suffer any other big injuries.

 

 

*

 

 

The music saved Jaejoong’s life.

The church saved his mother’s life.

 

His mother tried hard to mend their life, wanted to do everything for Jaejoong’s sake. She was also desperate, and tried to find comfort in the church, as nothing else could help her. And Jaejoong, feeling pity for his mother, agreed when she asked him to go to church together. He wasn’t that much of a religious person, there was a point in his life when he didn’t believe in God anymore, but he knew there was a greater power.

 

“Wow. You didn’t burn to dust.” Changmin said as Yunho entered the church.

 

“Changmin, my dear angel, do you know church is also a warehouse of sin?” Yunho leaned closer to Changmin.

 

Changmin refused to step back, didn’t want Yunho to see that he was afraid of him.

 

“People in here… do you really think they’re thinking of… your father when they’re in here?” Yunho clucked his tongue, pointed with his chin, to a guy who was browsing through his phone.

 

Changmin bit the inside of his mouth. “I don’t care.” He cleared his throat. He should be concerned for Jaejoong and his family.

 

Jaejoong had always been fascinated by music. He made friends with the church pianist, Henry, who apparently had a band.

 

“A real band!” Jaejoong said to his mother. “And it’s not lame. Whoa, when did the church change?”

 

His mother laughed, glad that his son felt excited about something that was not drugs. She gave permission for Jaejoong to hang around with Henry more, and to join his band.

 

So Jaejoong went to Henry’s house, the boy said that his band usually practice in the garage.

 

“Oh my.” Changmin stopped walking. “Oh.”

 

And Yunho just laughed at Changmin’s shocked expression.

 

At church, Henry was a nice, smiley boy, always dressed properly with his khaki jeans and ironed shirt. Outside, he wore black, tight, leather pants with high boots. And Changmin hadn’t talk about his fishnet tshirt.

 

Right. Jaejoong did say the band was not lame. It was a rock band.

 

“Minhyuk on the drum and Jonghyun on the bass.” Henry introduced the rest of his band.

 

However, they were nice kids. The music was too loud to Changmin’s likings, but it was okay. It was fine. They had some fans, and Jaejoong composed some ballad too, which Changmin loved.

 

 

*

 

 

His mother got married when he was 19. Jaejoong had met Junsu before, the boy was four years younger than him. He was a brat.

 

“Okay. That’s enough, Jaejoong.” Changmin talked to him when Jaejoong locked Junsu in the bathroom.

 

“Open it!” Junsu banged the door with his fist. “Jaejoong! Please! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!”

 

 “Ayy, let the kid learn a little more…” Yunho played with his nail.

 

“Call me hyung, you brat!” Jaejoong replied loudly.

 

Junsu didn’t say anything.

 

“Come on, it’s just a little thing. You know how clumsy Junsu is, he might hurt himself inside,” Changmin persuaded Jaejoong.

 

“He’s a fucking grownup who does not know about respect.” Yunho added.

 

“I have to go now. Please open the door.” Junsu said again.

 

“Call me hyung first.”

 

Junsu stayed inside for two hours, until Jaejoong left because their parents are home.

 

 

*

 

 

Despite Jaejoong being all meanie to his stepbrother, Junsu never respond to those bad attitudes. He called Jaejoong to inform him when dinner was ready. He told Jaejoong when his father was going to pick him up too at college after he finished with his football practice. Junsu still talked to him, but it almost looked like business relationship.

 

Jaejoong started to get bored. It was fun to tease Junsu before but now his younger brother just ignored him somehow. The boredom turned to hatred. Why did Junsu treat Jaejoong this way?

 

“Uh- because stepbrother?” Yunho reminded him.

 

“But Junsu is such a sweet boy,” Changmin said.

 

“Yeah, but- stepbrother,” Yunho repeated, as if it was the answer to every question.

 

“So he hates me because I’m his stepbrother?” Jaejoong talked to his mother, who was cooking dinner at that time. His father was still in the office and Junsu had football practice.

 

Him mother gave him a smile. “He doesn’t hate you.”

 

“He does,” Yunho responded.

“He does!” Jaejoong said.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. “Why you always spread hatred?”

 

“It’s not hatred if it’s a fact.” Yunho winked at him and Changmin rolled his eyes.

 

“He never look at me, he always ignore me, he- he-“ Jaejoong ran out of excuses.

 

“He’s going through puberty, Jae. Do you remember how your teenage life was?” his mother said.

 

It was fucking awful, Jaejoong thought, and both of his angels and demons nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay! He doesn’t hate me. But,” Jaejoong gulped. “He doesn’t like me. At all. Which makes him hate me.”

 

His mother laughed. A little part of her was happy that Jaejoong was concerned about that stuff. It meant he cared about Junsu, right?

 

“He doesn’t even call me hyung!”

 

His mother raised her eyebrows. “I think that thing is the main reason why you think he hates you.”

 

Jaejoong wondered if that was right.

 

And one day, when their parents weren’t home, Junsu was watching TV and Jaejoong just came back late at night after a band session.

 

The kid was still wearing his uniform, munching snack on the sofa. Lazily changing channels on TV.

 

“My turn.” Jaejoong took away the remote from Junsu’s hand.

 

The younger didn’t respond. He kept eating his snack.

 

Junsu’s reaction did not please Jaejoong. He stopped randomly at one cartoon.

 

“Change it.”

 

“What?” Jaejoong was a little surprised, didn’t expect Junsu to talk to him.

 

“Change it.” Junsu said, louder.

 

Jaejoong frowned. The TV played Captain Tsubasa. “Nope.”

 

Junsu tsked and went away, carrying the big bag of chips with him and left to the kitchen.

 

“Fucking brat.” Jaejoong mumbled. He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen as well, intended to get a bottle of cold water or juice.

 

But Junsu was crying, crying, so with big fat tears rolled down his cheeks to his wet chin. He was sobbing and Jaejoong froze in his spot.

 

Yunho was laughing. “Oh, Jae, you should take a picture and show it to-“

Changmin slapped Yunho’s mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Changmin glad Jaejoong chose those words instead of ‘why the fuck you’re crying’.

 

Junsu shook his head, hands wiping his wet face, shoulders shaking.

 

“Is- is it because the TV thing…” Jaejoong asked slowly, didn’t sure what he should say or do.

 

Junsu tried to talk but choked on his words. Jaejoong hesitantly gave him a glass of water and the younger drank it.

 

“He said, I’d be a greater football player, better than Tsubasa. Hyung said that. We always watch it together… used to.” Junsu was still crying and he looked so, so pitiful and Jaejoong wanted to gather him in his arms.

 

But what he gave was just an awkward pat on Junsu’s back.

 

“I… I have a twin brother, you see… he’s- he’s my hyung.” Junsu wiped the last tears from his eyes.

 

“Although he’s born like, what, three minutes earlier than you?”

 

“Yeah, three minutes.” Junsu scoffed. “But still, he’s older three minutes than me, he’s stronger, he’s smarter, he always protected me, took care of me first, he could give me his favorite food although he already know I’ve already eaten… like what a hyung does.”

 

Jaejoong knew that he never done any ‘hyung thing’ to his brother, yet he wanted Junsu to call him hyung. It was unfair.

 

“He’s… he never said it. But I knew that we should always be together. And he knew that too. But… he’s- he’s choosing mother. Over me.”

 

“He’s not choosing your mother over you.” Jaejoong said. “Junsu-ah, I believe you also know that he’s a part of you. And you’re a part of him. You two, are always together even when you’re separated. It doesn’t matter if he’s with you or not, because he’s a part of you, right?”

 

Junsu lifted his head and slowly looked at Jaejoong.

 

“I never had a brother, so I don’t really know… but I think, he would wish you know that he’s not leaving you. He’s entrusting your father with you, while he’s taking care of your mother. He believes that you can take care of your father, because you’re with him. Right?”

 

Changmin didn’t know Jaejoong could say such words to Junsu. And neither did Yunho, apparently.

 

The demon smiled to him, it wasn’t his usual infamous smirk. But soft, almost sweet. “Hey angel, I’m proud of you.”

 

 

*

 

 

At some point, Junsu started to call Jaejoong hyung. But Jaejoong lost track of time because he was too distracted with how hot Junsu became.

 

He watched Junsu’s match one day with his family, and damngoddamn.

 

“Don’t you just want to lick that sweat?” Yunho whispered close to Jaejoong’s ears.

 

“He’s playing the football really well!” Changmin said, loud as the crowd, tried to distract Jaejoong’s mind from the dirty thoughts Yunho planted inside Jaejoong’s mind.

 

“Imagine those legs wrapped around your waist,” Yunho said again.

 

“You don’t want those strong legs around your waist, it’s too strong, it can break you waist, Jaejoong.” Changmin stared right into Jaejoong’s eyes, though the angel knew Jaejoong’s vision was filled with Junsu’s muscles.

 

“Don’t you want Junsu to just- break you?” Yunho leaned closer to his human, his lips touched Jaejoong’s ear as he moaned.

 

“He’s your brother.” Changmin reminded him.

 

“Step brother.” Yunho smirked to Changmin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Junsu was eighteen and Jaejoong sometimes imagined his stepbrother when he was jacking off. (“Is it a sin? Oh but he’s his stepbrother,” Yunho talked to himself, and Changmin flew through the window)

 

Junsu had soccer practice three times a week and his friends would pick him up at home.

 

“Hello, good afternoon Mrs Kim. Is Junsu home?”

 

“Hi!” Mrs Kim greeted the boy. “And you are…”

 

“Sorry, I’m Yoon Dojoon. I’m here to pick up Junsu for soccer practice,” the boy smiled.

 

“Oh Dojoonie, come in, come in… Junsu just got back from the market with me. He’s probably changing now. Have you had lunch?” Mrs Kim opened the door wider, let Dojoon enter the house.

 

Jaejoong was in the kitchen, enjoying his mother’s soybean soup when he saw the boy.

 

Dojoon, he heard. Tall. Broad shoulders. Dark skin. Short hair. Handsome. And Jaejoong hated him in an instant. The boy bowed to him but Jaejoong pretended not to see it, grabbing the spoon to add more soup to his bowl.

 

“Mother, did you see my blue socks? I- Dojoonie!” Junsu was surprised and he slipped on the last step of the stair, fell butt first on the floor.

 

“Careful, Junsu-yah!” Mrs Kim said from the kitchen.

 

Dojoon laughed and helped Junsu to stand up. “What if you hurt your duckbutt,” he patted Junsu’s ass playfully.

 

Junsu slapped away Dojoon’s hands and Jaejoong could see his little brother was blushing.

 

Five minutes later, Junsu found his socks in the laundry basket, and ready to go with Dojoon.

 

“Is Junsu gay?” Yunho asked, and Changmin knew the demon was planting the thought in Jaejoong’s mind. “Because if he is, you’re the one who have the right to taste him first,”

 

“What do you mean taste him first?” Changmin hissed.

 

“It’s not fair,” Jaejoong muttered, watching Junsu laughed along with Dojoon when they entered the car.

 

Yunho smirked.

 

Afterwards, Dojoon came over often to their house. Picking up Junsu, Biology projects, and Mrs Kim would invite him just for lunch or dinner. She mentioned to Jaejoong that “Dojoon is such a sweet boy,”

 

“Is he.” Jaejoong growled.

 

“But you’re my favorite,” his mother’s toes touched Jaejoong’s shin.

 

They were watching movies together in the living room. His father went to sleep earlier. Usually when Junsu was there with them, he would lean close to Jaejoong, feeding him popcorn. And sometimes, when he felt touchy, Jaejoong would put his head on Junsu’s _hard_ thigh.

 

But that night Junsu went out.

 

“Are you going on a date?” Jaejoong asked when Junsu getting ready in his room.

 

“I’m just going out with Dojoon,” he sprayed his perfume.

 

Jaejoong sat on Junsu’s desk. “You’re not answering my question.”

 

Junsu scoffed but he was flushed. “We’re just- going out to play and have some snacks. It’s not a date.”

 

“It’s a date~” Yunho sang. “Why is he wearing perfume?”

 

“To smell good,” Changmin replied.

 

“For meeting up with another guy?” Yunho laughed. “He’s begging to be fucked, look at the pants he’s wearing,”

 

Changmin sighed. “It’s just the way his ass is- no, Jaejoong stop staring there,”

 

Jaejoong closed the bedroom door and Junsu looked at him, confused.

 

“Are you gay?”

 

Junsu gulped.

 

“I am. Are you?” Jaejoong asked again. “You can tell me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Junsu looked away. “Can I leave now?”

 

Jaejoong’s jaw clenched, but he moved away and let Junsu left.

 

After the movie finished, his mother left to the bedroom and Jaejoong contemplated for another movie. Or maybe he would ask Henry if he wanted to hangout for a midnight snack. Jaejoong was playing candy crush as he waited for Henry to reply his message when he heard the gate opened. And closed.

 

Jaejoong went to the door and at the same time, Junsu’s body just fell towards him.

 

“Junsu? Are you okay?” Jaejoong closed the door and held his brother.

 

Junsu was drunk. He was supposed to be. He just broke up, or… was there even a relationship to begin with? For all Jaejoong knew, Dojoon was an asshole.

 

“A fucking asshole,” Yunho played with his long, sharp earrings.

 

Jaejoong brought Junsu to his room, taking off his shoes and jacket as the younger rambling. Thinking over what Jaejoong said earlier, Junsu also wondered if he was gay. So he kissed Dojoon, and the man was- “pushed me away, wiped his mouth, like- like I was a disgusting animal…”

 

Jaejoong was listening to his brother’s sorrow, but his pouting mouth is just too fucking distracting. “You are not disgusting, Junsu,”

 

“Then why he pushed me away? He pushed me away! Like this…” Junsu pushed Jaejoong to the bed. The younger’s breath was reek of alcohol and Jaejoong was out of his mind. Junsu’s hard body was on top of him. He felt so-

 

“Hot,” Yunho whispered to Jaejoong’s ear.

 

Changmin slapped Yunho with his wings. At the same, the edges of his feathers were collided with fire, and it burnt.

 

“Sorry,” Yunho said. “It’s a reflex.” He blew Changmin’s wings and when the angel flipped them, the burnt dust flew away, and there was no trace or wound on his wings. Changmin was too distracted about how Yunho had the power to burn and heal his wings just in a second. When he turned, Junsu was kissing Jaejoong.

 

“Is it disgusting Hyung?” Junsu asked.

 

“Not even a little.” Jaejoong gulped. “Not at all.” And Jaejoong kissed Junsu.

 

“No, Jaejoong!” Changmin groaned as Yunho laughed.

 

“Why not? They’re not even connected by blood. It’s not a sin.” Yunho smirked.

 

“Jaejoong, stop. You know it’s not right.” Changmin said to Jaejoong, who watched Junsu as the younger stripped off his clothes.

 

“Junsu needs you~” Yunho sang.

 

“You’re his brother.” Changmin said, he knew his voice was drowned by their lusty breath.

 

“Step brother.” Yunho corrected.

 

Jaejoong didn’t waste any time to mark his brother. Junsu’s skin was tanned, a beautiful shade of bronze. He kissed and suck Junsu’s collarbone, heard him moan and it urged Jaejoong even more.

 

“Jaejoong,” Changmin called. “Do you remember how Junsu sees his brother? Someone who protect him, take care of him. Jaejoong, don’t take advantage of him. You are his brother.”

 

“Hyung,” Junsu whined.

 

Something snapped inside Jaejoong when he heard Junsu called him that.

 

It reminded Jaejoong of how Junsu would call him whenever he stole the last piece of tonkatsu on the younger’s plate. The same word Junsu whined out when Jaejoong changed the TV channel everytime his brother was watching something. It was also the same tone Junsu voiced out when Jaejoong said he wasn’t hungry and wouldn’t eat dinner together with him.

 

“Junsu,” Jaejoong held Junsu’s elbow. Junsu was still on top of him. The older sat up slowly. “It- it is not right,”

 

Jaejoong wobbled when he got off the bed, walked away from Junsu’s room. He needed fresh air. It was crazy how he almost had sex with his brother… right? Well. It wasn’t so wrong. Junsu’s was his stepbrother. Technically, a stranger, if their parents didn’t get married. But it was wrong. Jaejoong’s mind was too fucked up. He wore random sandals, went outside, and kept walking. The cold, night air cleared the fog inside his brain.

 

Jaejoong covered his face with his palm. It was wrong. Yes, it was wrong. How could he insist that what he almost did was okay? Fuck, what would Junsu think of him once he sober up?

 

The night was dark, but there was a yellow, blinding light. Like sun shine. Bright, blinding-

 

The next thing he knew, something crashed through him, his body flew away, meters, before he hit the hard asphalt. Rough on his face. Jaejoong heard voices, asking God to save him, before everything was gone.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was kneeling beside Jaejoong’s body.

 

He watched his human walked away without care, his senses was muted to his surroundings, and Jaejoong did not realize there was a car heading his way.

 

“Ambulance is coming,” Yunho said.

 

“Did I kill him?”

 

“It’s an accident.”

 

Changmin gulped. He heard the loud noise of siren coming. “If- if he’s still with Junsu-“

 

“Then I win.” Yunho replied, face stoic. “Is that what you want?”

 

Changmin looked at Jaejoong’s body being lifted to the ambulance, his mother crying, and everything was red and loud to his ears.

 

“You’re still so young.” Yunho muttered and jumped to sit on top of the ambulance.

 

“What does it have to do with this?” Changmin almost lost his consciousness.

 

“Shits happened.” Yunho crossed his leg. “Are you coming or are you flying?”

 

Changmin thought Yunho was being nice at the moment, so he flew and took a seat next to Yunho. The ambulance was on the move and the wind blew Yunho’s black hair. The demon was thumbing the black pearl on his stick, and Changmin wondered if Yunho was worried, like he was.

 

“I’m okay.” Yunho looked at Changmin, as if he could read his mind. “You should be too.”

 

Changmin just stared at him.

 

“Maybe you think, you are responsible for his life. That it’s your fault if he died. It’s your fault if he went to hell. But no, Changmin. It’s Jaejoong’s life.” 

 

Changmin didn’t answer right away. “ But,… Jaejoong… he’s… alive, right?”

 

Yunho’s expression was unreadable. “You have to pray a lot, Angel.”

 

So Changmin did.

 

He heard a lot of prayer in the hospital, and he wondered if he should pray for Jaejoong’s life, or pray for his soul.

 

Changmin thought he was supposed to be numb. But his heart ached seeing Jaejoong’s mother’s tears rolling down her cheeks, wetted her shirt. Changmin noticed her thin skin started to wrinkle on her hands, fingers tangled with rosary, quiet prayer leaving her lips in silent whispers.

 

Yunho seemed unaffected.

 

But Changmin realized the demon rolled the pearl on his stick, and the faster he turned it, the time went by faster as well. He wondered if Yunho could feel… pain. If Jaejoong was gone.

 

There was a small chapel in the hospital and Changmin went there, found Junsu was praying in the back. To his surprise, Yunho was also inside, sat in front of the altar.

 

“Feeling better, Angel?” Yunho greeted.

 

Changmin didn’t answer, but sat next to Yunho.

 

“Don’t feel sorry if you feel better.”

 

“I’m not heartless.” Changmin straightened his robe so he wouldn’t bare his legs to Yunho. “I’m not saying that you are,” he added.

 

Yunho shrugged.

 

“Have you ever thought… what if Jaejoong died?”

 

“They won’t fire you if he died.”

 

“That’s not what I mean… but- wait, what happened next? I mean… he’s my first human.”

 

“They will assign you to another human.” Yunho said. “Don’t worry, you’re good, Changmin. You won’t be doing paperwork.”

 

Changmin scoffed. “How can you say I’m good?”

 

“You’re doing fine.” Yunho put his arms on the chair, behind Changmin’s back.

 

Changmin could feel the heat emitting from Yunho’s arm. But it had a strange warm comfort, not the burning sensation he expected. “You haven’t answered my question.” He cleared his throat. “What if Jaejoong died? Does he… mean something to you? Or is he just another human?”

 

“He’s just another human.” Yunho leaned back, head tilted up. “But it doesn’t mean that he means nothing to me.” He turned to see Changmin. “You value him so much because he’s your first human.”

 

“Do you remember your first human?” Changmin asked.

 

When Yunho didn’t answer, Changmin turned his head to face Yunho. The demon was already staring at him.

 

“Do you?” Changmin repeated.

 

Yunho gulped. “I do.”

 

“What did he, she like?”

 

“He,” Yunho took a deep breath. “Was beautiful.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “God must be in a damn good mood when He created him.”

 

Changmin hummed, his lips curved to a thin smile seeing Yunho drowned in a nostalgic euphoria. “Did you do a good job then?”

 

“I was awful. They still say I’m the worst demon at handling the first human, you know.”

 

Changmin chuckled a little. “How bad?”

 

“Very bad.” Yunho smiled at Changmin. _He became an angel._

*

 

 

Jaejoong awoke on the third day, and the nurse said that he was showing good progress on the fifth day.

 

“Your Father answered your prayer, Angel,” Yunho said, watching Jaejoong’s mother feeding her son. “If, you’re asking Him to save Jaejoong.”

 

Changmin eyed Yunho. “What do you mean?”

 

“The longer he lives, the more possibilities for him falling to the pit of sin.”

 

Changmin hissed. “I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Yunho smirked. “Good!”

 

The door opened and Junsu entered.

 

“Do you think Junsu remember what happened… before… you know..?” Changmin asked slowly to Yunho.

 

“He was drunk.” Yunho answered, but still curious.

 

They watched Junsu walked towards Jaejoong’ bed, and the patient stiffened on his bed.

 

“Hyung,” Junsu threw his body and arms around Jaejoong’s waist. He cried.

 

And the entire knot tying Jaejoong went loose, he gently patted Junsu’s hair. “It’s fine, Su-ah…”

 

Changmin smiled watching the brothers. “Does it matter if Junsu remembered or not?”

 

Yunho sat on the corner. “Yeah. They can fuck next time.”

 

Changmin groaned. “No… Jaejoong won’t repeat that kind of mistake.”

 

“Right. It was a mistake. Not fucking Junsu almost caused him death. They definitely need to have sex.”

 

Changmin glared at Yunho.

 

Yunho grinned looking at the Angel. “I like you, Changmin. I will ask Lilith to pair me up with you for the next human.”

 

“Wha- why… how do you get that kind of privilege-“

 

“I always get what I want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish im not rotten


End file.
